Win Some Lose Some
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: A one-shot for an alternate reality i am creating for the star trek story line. has my OC, later one-shots will be posted to clarify vague points. Better sum inside. Warning: Character death!


WIN SOME LOSE SOME

THIS IS IMPORTANT, READ THE INTRO

Ok so I wrote this one-shot a one of man I'm going to be writing for my Star Trek OC Tala Ros. Just to let you know this scene takes place in an alternate universe I am creating. In this reality the Federation and the Borg have been fighting for years and this is when they finally win. My OC dies, but in another thing I'll be posting she is alive in the regular reality and gets thrown into this one. So yeah… enjoy. I don't know why I chose to write something so terribly depressing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek! I only own my OC Tala Ros and the concept of the alternate universe.

I let out a cry of rage as I grabbed hold of Danzek's spinal cord. She roared with frustration trying to fling me off. I seized a hand full of some wires that were connected to her neck and ripped the out. Sparks and small electric currents went flying everywhere, burning my hands. Gritting my teeth I managed to grab my phaser just before she flung me onto the floor.

"Tala!" I heard Leonard call my name. Looking over my shoulder I saw him, Spock and Jim running towards me. Danzek growled. I whipped back around and stared at her. Sparking and twitching she came at me, anger and hate contorting her face. I gripped my phaser tighter. But I didn't have time to fire; Danzek bent down and wrapped her hand around my throat lifting me off the floor. Gagging I grabbed her wrist trying to relieve some of the pressure on my neck. I shoved the phaser into her chest and held the trigger down until she was more than dead. She dropped to ground and I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet. I stood breathing heavily staring down at her mutilated body. Wires and burned flesh were all that was left of the mighty Borg Queen. I smiled in relief, realizing that it was over.

"Tala you… Oh god…" I turned and saw Jim's look of horror. I was confused for a moment and then a spasm of pain made my upper body convulse. I coughed and noticed immediately that blood spilled over my lips. My eyes widened in shock as I looked down. Blood gushed from my stomach, staining my blue uniform, a huge hole where the Borg Queen had thrust a hand through me. Her words ringing in my head; _When I die, If it is you that kills me like you have claimed to do, I promise that I will drag you down with me. _I swayed slightly, feeling dizzy. Clutching my stomach and coughing again I looked up at the horror struck faces of my friends. Wincing I leaned forward and my knees buckled. Falling backwards I hit the metallic floor hard. I heard Leonard call my name. He ran over and I saw him kneel down beside me wrapping his arms around my limp body and pulling me close to his chest. I let my head roll onto his shoulder. My eyelids flickered and another spasm caused me to wince in pain.

"Tala…" he rested his right hand on my face forcing me to look up at him. His face was full of worry and panic. I managed a small smile but it quickly vanished with another convulsion. I shuddered a deep breath and his hold on me tightened.

"Tala… it'll be alright, we'll get you back to the _Enterprise. _Its gonna be all right." He voice shook slightly. I shook my head.

"No…"

"God Damnit Tala! You're not going die!" I could feel his anguish and fear. I gave him a weak sympathetic look. The Borg ship shook violently.

"We must leave now, the Borg Hive Vessel is going to explode." Spock said.

"Bones… We have to move." Jim reached a hand towards his friend.

"I don't know if she can be moved Jim… and I wont leave her." Leonard said firmly, daring anyone to argue.

"Spock." Jim looked at the Vulcan pleading for a suggestion.

"We have approximately fifteen minutes, 30 seconds Captain." Spock, who rarely ever showed emotion, spoke with a hint of strain.

"Leonard…" I rasped a whisper.

"No, you're gonna be fine," he said firmly. "Tala… I… you can't…" his voice quavered.

"Leonard, you have to go… I… I don't think I'm comin back from this one." Every word was an effort and another spasm shot through my body. Blood filled my mouth and the iron tang was sickening. His face contorted with pain and he shook his head.

"No…" he choked on the word.

"Leonard," I said putting all my remaining energy into keeping my eyes open and my voice loud enough for him to hear. "I can't feel my legs, I've lost to much blood, my vision is blurry and I feel cold…" my eyelids flickered almost closed.

"Tala…" I felt his thumb smooth over my cheek. I raised a hand and touched his fingers. I gave a shaky smile, tears rolling down my face.

"I love you… I love you so much," I said trying to hold on just a little longer.

"I love you too." He whispered. Leaning down he pressed his lips against mine. I let my eyes close, my hand dropped away from his and my whole body went limp. Darkness began to engulf me and I heard him call my name for the last time before I slipped into nothingness. 


End file.
